Thor Meets Richard
by Sabi2
Summary: So what if these two met, on accident? Here is my little drabble about what might happen.


**Thor Meets Richard - On Accident **

**A.N. So I don't know what I was doing, laying in bed reading some unrelated story when I had this thought. What if Thor accidentally met Richard? How awkward would that be? So I came out here and looked around, I couldn't find anyone else who had written about it (which made me sad, but also solidified the plot bunny's grasp on my brain). So I wrote about it :P Hope you like. I had to make up a last name for Richard, he didn't even have one on IMDB. (If anyone knows by all means please share!). So, without further ramblings... Enjoy!**

It had been a few days since Thor had returned in a dramatic display of colors directly onto her back porch, and Jane couldn't be happier. For the time being they were living in the small apartment together with Darcy, Ian and Eric. That night Thor had insisted on cooking a meal, for better or for worse. In retrospect the meal was very good, everyone was a little skeptical about the cooking merits of a warrior however he surprised them in the end. After the meal Darcy and Ian had left to catch a movie and Eric was tucked away in his room which had also become his office. Jane was doing the dishes while she and Thor chatted about various things in their lives. There was a knock at the door, Jane looked down at her soap covered hands and back at the tall blonde man in her kitchen, "Thor can you answer that please?" The Asguardian obliged and moved to open the front door, coming face to face with a man he had never met. They stared at each other, the dark haired Londoner took in Thor's jeans and cotton shirt with surprise as Thor surveyed the man's suit with curiosity.

"Hi, is Jane around?"

"Are you with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" The two men spoke at the same time after sizing each other up. Thor stepped aside and let the man in, closing the door. He lead Richard into the kitchen. "Jane, you have a visitor." Jane looked up from the sink and the dish she was holding made a plop-thunk sound as it fell back into the sink.

"Richard!" there was a pause between her words, "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying not to sound rude while at the same time trying to keep Thor's suspicious eyes out of her field of vision for the time being.

"Well I hadn't heard from you in a few days so I tracked you down and wanted to check on you. Obviously you seem to be doing well..." Richard trailed off as he glanced around the room, eyes landing on Thor. "well for... Hey!" recognition flashed in his eyes, "Aren't you-" Jane decided to interrupt his interrogation.

"Richard, meet Thor." She wrung her hands awkwardly, "He is the one who went away..." there was a long pause where no one said anything. Deciding to take the high road in whatever situation this had become Thor offered his hand in greeting to Richard.

"Well met mister Richard..."

"Scott. " Richard filled in for him.

"Mister Richard Scott! And how do you know my lovely Jane Foster?" his expression was light and jovial but there was still a part of him that felt a little possessive of Jane. For some reason he needed to express that to this other man who had obviously built (or attempted to build) some form of relationship with her while he was away. Jane, flustered but pleased at Thor's use of the term "my Jane" was left staring as Richard took the lead in the conversation.

"We had lunch one day, well...we met for lunch. I ended up eating alone as I recall Darcy came and interrupted our meal..." he looked between Jane and Thor, the latter of which had snaked his arm around Jane's waist during Richard's explanation. "But it looks like you are doing just fine and I am not really needed here." Richard turned to leave.

"I'm really sorry Richard!" Jane called after him, "You're a nice guy, please it's not you! Well that much is obvious..." she cringed, realizing she had just shoved her foot in her mouth with the end of the sentence.

"Its alright Jane, I understand." Richard called over his shoulder as he reached for the door. "Maybe I will see you around." Then he was gone.

Jane turned to face Thor and rested her forehead on his chest. "So that's Richard." Thor declared. His voice equal parts amusement and jealousy.

"I am so sorry you had to witness that." Jane muttered into his chest. "You still weren't back, and I had seen you on TV but you never came to visit me. I was sad and angry and decided I needed to try a change in my life. Obviously I am hopeless when I comes to you though because I left him alone at the table before we even ordered our food to follow Darcy to the warehouse where," she swallowed and took a breath before continuing, "where I started this whole mess with the Aether and then you came back and you know the rest. I'm sorry I doubted you." she looked up into Thor's bright blue eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Its quite alright Jane, I'm just sorry it took me so long to make it back. Now do you truly believe me when I give you my word? That no matter what I will find a way to follow through?" He gently grasped her arms as he finished his sentence, one hand sliding up to cup her cheek. Jane smiled brightly up at him.

"Yes."

**A mean side of me wanted to write the last line from Thor saying "Good, cause I have to leave now." lol... but that would just ruin the moment :P**


End file.
